Episode 4973 (9 December 2014)
Synopsis Tina sits on her bed looking at flats in Croydon on her laptop. She’s unsure about moving but Tosh is persistent. Tina finds Shirley and Aunt Babe sat in the Vic before opening and informs them she’s thinking of moving to Croyden with Tosh. Babe asks if this decision is due to Sonia. Tina insists that Tosh is paranoid and nothing has happened. Shirley is convinced that Tosh is pushing Tina to move against her will. Tina’s hurt by Shirley’s negativity. She heads over to the café, late for work and finds Carol cleaning the tables outside. Carol suggests she goes to see Sonia as she and Martin have split up. Tosh heads into the Vic and Babe congratulates her on the new job. She gives Tosh back the watch saying that she was mistaken - it must be some other woman’s. Tosh leaves, confused. Her face darkens as, across the Square, she spots Tina entering the Butchers’ and greeting Sonia with a hug. Shirley is worried about what Babe has insinuated. Babe promises to tell Tosh that it isn’t Sonia’s, but as she steps outside she deliberately walks away without saying a word to Tosh. At the Butchers’, Tina comforts Sonia about Martin and offers to pawn a necklace in order to help pay back the charity money. Sonia’s sad to hear she’s moving to Croydon. Later, Babe follows Tosh to No 91A and waits outside. Tina is in the bedroom collecting the necklace when a grim faced Tosh enters. Tina explains what she wants to do for Sonia; Tosh bristles that Tina’s pawning a necklace she gave her. Anxious, Tina suggests they look for a flat right now and goes into the kitchen to get her laptop. Tosh confronts Tina about Sonia’s watch and accuses Tina of sleeping with her. Fearful, Tina apologises and tries to explain. Tosh becomes aggressive and pulls her hair, then throws Tina to the floor. Tina scrabbles away from Tosh, terrified. Babe hears screaming from outside and bangs on the door. There is a thud and then silence. Babe panics and rings Mick for help. Tina comes stumbling out of the door, a beaten and bloody mess. Babe holds Tina on the steps as she sobs. It’s Peter’s twenty-first birthday. Tamwar and Masood give him his present – a shirt gift voucher. At the Beales’, Cindy asks what they are going to do to celebrate but Ian is impassive. Jane tries to get through to Ian, who has decided to attend Pam’s choir practice tonight. Cindy and Bobby find Peter buying flowers from Pam for Lucy’s grave. They use Bobby’s lunch money to buy two more bunches and go with him. They bump into Lauren and Abi; the tension between Lauren and Peter is palpable. Ben gives Peter a birthday card which plays ‘happy birthday’ when he opens it. Peter looks to Lauren - it’s their song. Cindy suggests they all do something to celebrate and Ben suggests they use the Albert. Lauren tells Peter she won’t make it. Cindy tells Jane and Ian about the party. Later at the Albert, Bobby gives Peter his present - a Ferrari experience day. Cindy tells him it’s what Lucy said she’d get him. Struggling, Peter leaves the party - he spots Ian through the community centre window looking sombre. Masood heads home looking for Peter and comes across the bag of cocaine in the living room. Peter snatches the bag back and walks out – it’s what Lucy would be doing if she was alive. Later, a manic Peter heads for the Beales’ and bangs on the door, shouting that Ian’s a hypocrite. Jane tries to calm Peter; he accidentally punches his hand through the window, smashing the glass. Inside, Ian sits on the stairs trying to block the noise out. When Mo broaches the subject of Christmas in Lanzarote, Kat points out they lost their passports in the fire and she needs the money Charlie sent to fund Christmas. Later, Mo reveals she still has her passport and pleads to go alone. After a lucrative day on the stall, Kat tells Mo to go - she can support her family alone. On the Square, Ben has fixed Johnny’s moped, much to Linda’s dismay. Later, sheepish Johnny returns home injured from taking a corner too fast. Linda fusses over him as Mick watches. Later, Mick tells Linda she was right about Johnny’s moped and asks her to talk about the baby; Linda maintains she can’t go through with the pregnancy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes